pelea de Amigos
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Lo que pasa cuando, se hace un comentario y otro lo toma mal…cuando un grupo de caballeros tratan de calmar una pelea de dos…


**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada…**

**Lo que pasa cuando, se hace un cometario y otro lo toma mal…cuando un grupo de caballeros tratan de calmar una pelea de dos…**

**Pelea de Amigos**

Te dije, que tuvieras más cuidado…-

Si, ya lo sé…deja de repetírmelo-

Lo dejaría de hacer, si aceptaras tu error y me escucharas, eres demasiado orgulloso-

…y tu don humildad, cierto?-

No, pero no soy don orgullo como, tu-

Claro, don perfecto…-

Me parece tonto, esto de verdad… mejor me voy a mi casa-

Claro, ahora huyes…-

No, mejor evitar una pelea tonta-

Ahora, hablar conmigo es tonto-

Shaka, la verdad, me parece que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua…solo fue un cometario-

Ahora soy dramático…-

Qué?!, parece que te levantaste del lado contrario de la flor…-

Y es mi culpa…claro, don tranquilidad, no tiene la culpa de nada…-

Deja de decir, don…porque me está hartando-

Don, don, don…-

Deja de decir esa palabra!-

No me grites…!-

Si dejaras de comportarte como un niño, no lo hiciera…-

Quien habla de niños?, el que siempre corre a contarle todo a Shion y Atena…-

Y ahora que tiene que ver eso…?-

Que eres mimado…!-

Mejor me voy me parece tonto y estúpido pelear contigo, por algo sin importancia-

Con que soy tonto y estúpido!-

Yo no dije, eso…estas distorsionando las cosas!-

Claro, ahora soy sordo…!-

Deja de poner palabras en mi boca…!-

…

Los gritos en la casa de virgo, habían llamado la atención de los demás caballeros dorados, que para ese momento, andaban en la casa de piscis (la segunda casa de reuniones).

Que creen que les pase?-la voz de Saga, que miraba desde atrás de un pilar preguntaba a sus compañeros que al igual que, él se ocultaban-

Ni idea, pero parece que esta pelea va para rato…-contesto Aioros-

Los detenemos, miren que Shion anda en la casa patriarcal y de seguro se molesta si se entera del alborotó que esos dos están haciendo- expreso Alde-

En pela de dos…el segundo, los terceros, el cuarto, el quinto, el octavo, el noveno, el decimo, el onceavo y el doceavo sobran- agrego burlón Milo- además de que debe ser pela de pareja…jajaja…-rio, ganándose un golpe en la nuca por Camus- ay, solo es broma…-

Que vaya saga a detenerlos, el es el mayor…-Shura, se gano una mirada molesta por parte del peli azul-yo solo decía…-agrego escociéndose tras Alde-

La cabra tienes razón, que vaya saga…-apoyo Aioria-

Todo yo…-se quejo, pero al ver la mirada que todos los demás le dedicaban- ya que…-acepto resinado dirigiéndose hacia los dos pleitistas-chicos…chicos…-llamo la atención, de los dos problemáticos, haciendo que estos dejaran de pelar y giraran a verlo- porque pelan, no se supone que son amigo…y…-saga recibió una mira fulminantes por parte de ambos- yo no decía nada…-dicho, esto se regreso por donde vino-

Que cobarde…-dijo burlón DM- y así nos cuidaste?-

No vieron, con que ojos me vieron…-se defendió- además de que controlar un montón de niños, es muy distinto a controlar a caballeros dorados enojados…-

Claro ¬.¬-

Te toca…-Afro, le dio un empujoncito a Aioros- eres el segundo en edad-

Oye no, y Kanon, que?-se quejo el arquero-

El no cuenta…-

Oigan T.T-

Ahora ve y demuestra que eres hermano mayor…-alentó Milo-

Uf…ahí voy…-el caballero de la novena casa se acerco a ambos chicos- Shaka, Mu ya déjense de pelar!- ordeno con autoridad-

No te metas!- le rugieron-

No más decía…-Aioros, se regreso por donde vino- están de temer…

Tanto drama con Ken y Barbie…- Milo, se arremango la inexistentes mangas de la camisa (no, no estaba sin camisa, solo traía una corta sin mangas…)- Camus, te toca…-envió al de acuario-

Creí que irías tú…-le dijo el galo con una ceja levemente alzada- eres un cobarde Milo…-

Nada de eso, Camus, solo trato de que vayan ustedes…antes de ir yo…-

¬.¬…-mirada general-

Qué?...-pregunto cruzándose de brazos-

Yo voy por Mu y tú por Shaka…-le dijo Acuario, para luego dirigirse a ellos a rastrando a Milo-

Creen, que lo logren?...-Aioria, miro a los demás que solo se encogieron de hombros-

…

Unos minutos después…ya no eran, dos los de la pelea sino cuatro-

Eres insoportable…!-

Ahí, si…y tu muy soportable, no?-

Eres infantil-

Y tu un cubo con patas…!-

Inmaduro, arrogante e idiota…-

Amargado, cubo con patas!-

…

Y ahora?...-el grupo que estaba escondido tras los pilares, se miraron interrogantes-

Esos idiotas…se supone que iban a detenerlos, no unírseles…-se quejo Kanon- Saga, vamos…estos niños, necesitan un castigo-

Si tú lo dices…-Saga, siguió a su gemelo-

Otros minutos después…

Bipolar! Maniático!-

Irresponsable, manipulador-

Doble cara!-

Alcohólico, retardado!-

…

Otros…más…-Alde, se golpeo la frete con la mano-

Jajaja…ahora son seis…-rio divertido Aioria-

Deténgalos, no quiero que Shion me castigue por su culpa…-se quejaba Shura-

Eso muerto…-DM, jalo a Afro- vamos, demostremos porque somos respetados-

Manos a la obra- contesto Afro-

Otros minutos después…

Afeminado!-

Psicópata…!-

Cara de niña!-

Idiota, odioso, loco, insoportable…-

Tu abuela!-

A ella la respetas!-

No quiero!-

…

Ya párenle!- Shura, estaba con los nervios de punta y el que Aioria, riera de lo que pasaba no ayudaba- puedes dejar de reírte como idiota!- le grito ya molesto-

Cállame, si puedes!-

A que puedo!-

Inténtalo!-justo cuando Shura se iba a lanzar contra el león, Aioros intervino-

Tranquilos, que no quiero otra pelea…-

El comenzó!- dijeron al unisonó, león y cabra-mentirán, tu empezaste!-

Cállense!- Aioros, comenzaba a perder su paciencia-vamos con Shion y el anciano- joven maestro, ellos sabrá que hacer…-ordeno, a los que quedaban. Mientras los cuatro caballeros, se dirigían a la sala del patriarca…en la casa de virgo se podía escuchar y observar a ocho caballeros discutiendo…

…

Shion!- los cuatro entraron como si, un animal salvaje los siguiera, haciendo que el mencionado y su compañero saltaran del susto-

Qué forma de entrar es esa?!- pregunto molesto-

Saga kanon Ángelo Mu Shaka Afro Cam Milo están peleando y no sabemos qué hacer-hablaron al mismo tiempo-

Qué?-preguntaron los mayores-

Que…-nuevamente los cuatro iban a hablar pero Shura calló a Alde y Aioria y dejo hablara a Aioros- que, Mu y Shaka peleaban y cuando Camus y Milo quisieron intervenir ambos terminaron paleando y lo mismo paso con DM, Afro y los gemelos…-explico- y no podemos detenerlos…-

Esos…niños…-se quejo Shion- vamos! Esto lo tengo que ver…ya verán cómo les va por armar alboroto…-dicho esto los seis abandonaron la sala patriarcal-

…

Al llegar al templo del sexto guardián, los seis se sorprendieron. Lo que encontraron…los caballeros que antes peleaban verbal mente ahora peleaban a golpes (típica bola de polvo, donde solo se ve piernas, cabezas y brazos)…

Caballeros!- Shion trato de llamar su atención pero nada- cuento hasta tres y quiero verlos a todos separados-amenazo-…un, dos, tres…-pero ni caso- tranquilos!- grito ya molesto por la falta de respeto, pero nada- sepárense, sepárense…-decía ahora tratan de soparlos con un palo, que solo Shion supo de donde saco, pero ni así logro separarlos-

Maestro…-Aioros, trataba de hacer algo para ayudarlo- ya tranquilos!- pero obtuvo el mismo resultado-

Alde, Aioros, Aioria, Shura…tomen a cada caballero y sepárenlos…-ordeno el anciano-joven maestro, antes de lanzarse a la bola de caballeros, seguido de los otros cuatro-

Que pesado, es ser patriarca…-se quejo Shion, aun con palo en mano, tratando de separarlos-ah…cuidado…-Shion, resulto afectado por la bola de caballeros-ya me arruinaron el traje, ya no hay respeto…-

…

Una media hora después…

Déjame…déjame…-Camus, forcejaba con Shura- esta me la pagas Milo-

Ay si tu y cuantos más!...-Milo, que era sostenido por Aioria, forcejaba de la misma manera-déjame Gato!-

Quietos…!- Docko, que sostenía a Kanon, mando a todos-

Te vas air directo al inframundo…-amenazaba DM a Afro- suelta toro, esta me las pagas…

Ya!- Grito Shion, furioso- que les paso, por que pelean?!-pregunto, obteniendo como respuesta

El empezó-

Me dijo afeminado-

Me dijo loco-

Y no lo eres-

Es un vanidoso-

Cubo con patas…-

Odioso…-

Cállense!-todos callaron al momento-dígame, quien empezó…y uno por uno…-advirtió al ver la intención de halar de todos-Camus?-

Milo, dijo que era un inútil y me moleste, así que le conteste mal y todo empezó…contesto con sinceridad el de acuario-

Porque le dijiste inútil, Milo?-interrogo Shion-

Porque no pudo separar a Shaka y Mu…-

Tu tampoco pudiste…-se defendió el otro-

Y por eso casi se matan…por favor, que les pasa…son caballeros, dorados…-Shion, los miro con una ceja alzada- dense la mano…-ordeno, a lo que Shura y Aioria los soltaron, pero ninguno acepto lo ordenado- Milo, Camus si no se dan la mano, ahora mismo les are lavar los vestidos de Saori…-amenazo, asiendo que de inmediato los dos hicieran lo ordenado- bien ahora…DM, Afro? –

El empezó…-acuso Afro, señalándolo con el dedo acusador, pues ya había sido soltado por Aioros-me dijo afeminado solo porque me negué a separa a Shaka y Mu…-

DM, Afro dense un Abraso…-ordeno Shion-

Jamás…!-DM, que aun era sostenido por Alde-

Si no lo hacen, me asegurare…de que ambos, sean las mucamas personales de Saori por un mes y harán lo que les diga, hasta usaran la ropa de empleada…-amenazó cruzándose de brazos-

Amigo…-exclamaron ambos caballeros dándose un abrazo-

Así me gusta…Saga, Kanon…dense la mano y un abrazo como buenos hermanos y no, no me hagan esa cara…-expreso Shion, al ver la cara de cordero degollado de los gemelos- oh, quieren ir de empleados de Radamanthys…-con esa amenaza los gemelos, se abrazaron tan fuerte que enternecieron a todos-

Y por ultimo ustedes…-miro a su discípulo y al caballero de Virgo- ustedes empezaron todo, que tienen que decir a su defensa…?-

Le contestaría mejor, si dejara de utilizar sus poderes…-Shaka, que estaba contra el suelo al igual que Mu, pidió-gracias…-dijo al ser liberado- su discípulo, comenzó…-

Y dale…ya te dije que fue un comentario…-se defendió Aries-

Mentira, me dijiste orgulloso…-

Cof…y no lo eres…cof…-una tos colectiva se escucho en el sexto templo-

Está bien…está bien, discúlpame…-pidió Mu- contento…-

La verdad, si…-le sonrió el rubio-

Pero tú también me insultaste…-recordó el carnero-

Pero tú empezaste…-

Fue un cometario-y nuevamente iba a comenzar la pelea-

Ya cállense, dense la mano y ya…o ya verán-ordeno Shion y amenazo con el puño-

Bueno…-ambos se dieron la mano-

Así me gusta…ahora, voy por una buena aspirada…lidiar con ustedes me da dolor de cabeza…-Shion, partió rumbo al templo principal-

Jajaja…-todos comenzaron a reír-

Que idiotez pelearse por algo tan infantil…-cometo Aioros, a lo que los demás asintieron- será mejor ir a comer algo…-diciendo esto todos se marcharon rumbo Rodorio, ya comerían algo allí-

…

**N/A: espero les guste! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
